Segundos Encontros São Tão Ruins Quanto
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: 1&2. Tradução. Continuação de Primeiros Encontros... Heero tenta novamente um encontro com Duo, contudo, parece que a tentativa só provará que seu acompanhante é uma 'catástrofe ambulante'.


**Second Dates Ate Just As Bad**

_Por: Katikat_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_Continuação de Primeiros Encontros São Sempre Os Piores_

* * *

_Segundos Encontros São Tão Ruins Quanto_

"Ainda bem que decidiu tentar de novo, Heero" Duo sorriu para o homem ao seu lado dirigindo o carro. "Prometo que dessa vez tudo vai correr bem. Sem problemas, sem catástrofes. Você vai ver."

Heero murmurou algo inaudível. "Então, para onde vamos?" perguntou parando no sinal vermelho.

"Oh, só preciso deixar um cheque no banco e estarei livre a tarde toda," Duo sorriu ainda mais.

Heero ficou tenso só de ouvir a palavra 'banco'. Bancos significavam muito dinheiro, atraiam caras maus com armas, sentia problema para eles. "Duo, não pode esperar? Quero dizer..."

O rapaz de cabelos longos suspirou. "Infelizmente não. Tenho que pagar minhas contas e se não tiver nada na minha conta amanhã, estarei encrencado."

"Tá, então pra onde?"

Duo descreveu a rota, um pequeno banco nos subúrbios.

"Por que não tem conta num dos grandes bancos aqui no centro?" Heero perguntou irritado quando o sinal ficou verde. Por que Duo tinha que fazer tudo do jeito mais difícil e complicado?

Duo sorriu. "Porque eles são muito amigáveis e não são assaltados em quase 27 anos."

Heero rodou os olhos. Por que será ele tinha a sensação de que com um cliente como Duo – com a tendência de atrair problemas aonde quer que estivesse – isso mudaria logo?

"Chegamos," Heero anunciou vinte minutos depois, estacionando o carro na frente do banco. Era sorte conseguir um lugar para parar tão perto. Talvez fosse um bom sinal.

Duo abriu a porta do passageiro e, levando sua mochila, saiu. "Vai ser rápido," prometeu. Antes de Heero dizer qualquer coisa, fechou a porta com um baque e correu pelas escadas da entrada.

O jovem no carro suspirou, os dedos batucando nas coxas cobertas pela calça jeans. Devia ser louco por concordar em sair com Duo depois do que aconteceu da outra vez. Balançou a cabeça. Certo, um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar e Duo simplesmente *não* podia ser tão azarado.

A frase nem mesmo terminou de ser pensada quando viu três homens, vestidos de preto com máscaras de esqui, vindo pela lateral do prédio e subir as escadas assim como Duo fizera alguns minutos atrás.

Uma breve preocupação passou pela sua cabeça antes de se misturara com raiva. Uma nuvem de ódio cobriu sua razão; abriu a porta e saltou para fora do carro.

"Você!" pegou um magrelo passando.

"Huh?" o rapaz o olhou confuso e, vendo a fúria nos olhos azuis, pulou com um gritinho. "O que quer? Não tenho nada..."

Heero enfiou seu celular na sua mão. "Chame a polícia. Tem um assalto em andamento nesse banco." Quando o rapaz apenas piscou estupidamente, Heero gritou: "AGORA!"

Deixando o rapaz na calçada, Heero se jogou nas escadas e, sem nem checar a situação, abriu a pesada porta de madeira e entrou.

"DUO!" gritou, indo ao encontro do jovem de trança deitado de cara no chão no azulejo branco e preto. "Você prometeu que nada disso aconteceria dessa vez!"

Os três assaltantes o encararam sem reação e este era o momento de distração que Heero precisava para abater um com um rápido chute na cabeça, pegando sua arma antes de cair no chão e atirar no outro – que estava no balcão – na perna para que caísse no chão como um saco de batatas, e se aproximar do outro para lhe dar uma rasteira e deixá-lo inconsciente com um soco no rosto. Estava tudo acabado em segundos.

"Levanta," ordenou quando os reféns não se moveram. "Sou Preventer!" mostrou o distintivo.

Duo se ergueu, colocando a mochila no ombro e sorrindo bobamente. "Heero! Isso foi incrível! Sabia que era bom nisso, mas..."

Só faltou sair fumaça das orelhas de Heero. Ele apenas se virou e foi para a porta.

"Heero, aonde vai?" Duo chamou e correu atrás dele.

"Não falo mais com você!" o homem de olhos azuis se estressou. 'Como da última vez!'

Duo se apressou para acompanhar o passo longo de Heero. "Não foi culpa minha. Esse banco sempre foi seguro!"

"É, mas eles não tinham você como cliente!" Ele abriu a porta do banco apenas para encontrar uma dúzia de policiais lhe apontando armas. "Onde estavam?" perguntou para eles e mostrou o distintivo para os homens chocados. "Heero Yuy, Preventer! Os suspeitos foram interceptados. Por favor, não os perca! Dou minha declaração depois."

Virou-se para a direita e foi parado por dois policiais. "Ei, você não é..."

"NÃO!" Heero vociferou, reconhecendo-os – "seus" policiais como Duo os apelidara – de seu último encontro.

"Hum, desculpa aí," Duo pediu para os dois homens confusos. "Ele só está... hum... um pouco nervoso. Obviamente não transa faz um tempo." Sorriu maliciosamente para eles, o movimento se tornando envergonhado e se virou para seguir seu encontro, quando bateu em suas costas. "Ei, Heero!" exclamou esfregando o nariz. Quando este não lhe respondeu nem se moveu, cutucou-o nas costas. "O que foi?" Quando ainda não obteve respostas, espiou por cima do ombro para ver o que o outro estava vendo.

E engoliu em seco. Os policiais estavam rebocando a porsche de Heero. O caminhão amarelo desaparecia na esquina.

"Ah... Bem, você devia ter pagado o estacionamento..." Heero se virou para ele. Duo nunca viu alguém tão vermelho. Temia que o outro tivesse um ataque do coração se não se acalmasse. "Heero..." Duo podia jurar que realmente viu vapor saindo das orelhas dele. "Pode chamar um táxi. Vamos para..."

"Não posso," respondeu, rangendo os dentes.

Duo franziu o cenho, confuso. "Por que não?"

"Emprestei meu celular para um cara chamar a polícia. E ele, pelo jeito, sumiu!"

"Você emprestou... Não foi lá muito esperto. Nunca empreste..." deixou a frase morrer no ar, vendo o tom de vermelho na face de Heero ficar mais escuro. Mexeu na alça da sua mochila incerto. "Tá... e agora?"

"Você vai depositar o seu cheque. Eu vou pra casa!" E assim, desceu as escadas.

"Espere Heero!" Duo o seguiu. "Estou com meu celular. Posso chamar um táxi e..."

"Sem táxis. Ainda lembro da última vez."

Verdade, Duo também se lembrava. O incidente, a longa espera... Seu último, ou melhor, seu primeiro encontro não fora dos melhores. Sinceramente, fora terrível, mas o segundo não podia terminar do mesmo modo.

"Podemos pegar um ônibus. Tem um ponto no fim da rua e..."

"Não! Nada com rodas que podem estourar ou motores que podem quebrar."

Duo apressou-se novamente para acompanhar Heero. "Então o que quer fazer, andar?"

"É!"

Naquele momento, os primeiros pingos de chuva caíram das nuvens cinzentas. Em questão de segundos, os céus se fecharam e uma chuva pesada cobriu tudo.

Imediatamente após a primeira gota cair nele, Duo tirou um pequeno guarda-chuva da mochila e tentou cobrir os dois como podia.

"Heero, precisamos procurar abrigo."

Heero não reagiu.

"Olha, tem um pequeno café," apontou para o lugar. "Vamos..."

Heero parou. "NÃO! Não vou pra lugar nenhum com você. Você atrai constantes catástrofes. E o pior, acho que é contagioso!"

"Mas Heero..." Duo choramingou.

O jovem de olhos azuis se afastou. "Acabei no meio de um assalto," contou nos dedos, a chuva o molhando. "Meu carro foi rebocado, um magrelo quatro olhos roubou meu celular e pareço um pinto encharcado!" reclamou.

No segundo em que fechou a boca, um ônibus passou, acertando uma grande poça e cobrindo Heero – e apenas ele – de lama. O Preventer piscou e piscou novamente, encarando Duo – que estava agora agarrando desesperadamente o guarda-chuva, temendo por sua vida – como se fosse de outro mundo.

"Heero...?" Duo sussurrou após alguns minutos, quando o outro não se moveu ou disse nada.

Heero piscou novamente e chacoalhou a cabeça como um cachorro molhado. Quando olhou novamente para Duo, tinha um olhar estranho. Se o rapaz de trança tivesse que nomear, seria... admiração?

"Duo?"

"...Sim...?"

"Vou te buscar amanhã às 7. Vamos jantar no Giorgio's. Esteja pronto, ok?" falou com a voz completamente calma, o ódio, a fúria se foram como se nunca tivessem estado lá.

Duo estava em choque. Será que Heero queria tentar de novo? "Quer dizer... você... e eu, num encontro?" perguntou hesitante.

"É."

"Oh... tá," respondeu, ainda sem acreditar. "Devo te chamar um táxi?" ofereceu.

Heero balançou a cabeça. "Não precisa. Vou andando." E assim, virou-se – a expressão maravilhada ainda no rosto – e caminhou, deixando o outro confuso.

"Hum, Heero!" Duo chamou.

O homem Preventer se virou. "Sim?"

"...Por quê?"

Heero sorriu. Ele realmente *sorriu*, Duo percebeu. "A terceira vez é a que conta," falou.

Duo piscou enquanto o outro desaparecia na chuva. Uau... isso foi estranho... mas legal. Sorriu amplamente – tinha um encontro!

* * *

_A Terceira Vez É A Que Conta..._


End file.
